


Mix It Up

by pixiealtaira



Series: Hummel Holidays 2015 [30]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alcohol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira
Summary: Hummel Holidays day 30: drinksAdam talked Kurt into a new job, but Kurt isn't sure he likes all it is about
Relationships: Adam Crawford/Kurt Hummel
Series: Hummel Holidays 2015 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700818
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Mix It Up

Kurt doesn’t know why he was surprised when Adam suggested Kurt learn to mix drinks and become a bartender, but he was.

It wasn’t that Kurt had never had experience with it. It was never legal experience, but he often mixed the drinks for his dad’s poker nights when he was younger and he ended up mixing drinks for Carole’s family gatherings more than once. He’d been pretty good at it. He was pretty good at most things that went along with cooking.

Kurt shrugged and went along with Adam’s suggestion. A job like bartending and drink mixing wouldn’t ever really go to waste. He also went and got his certification for mechanics updated so he could work as a mechanic if it came down to it.

He didn’t expect to like drink mixing and bartending so much.

Kurt figured it helped that he almost never worked late into the night. He had a bit part in a show so he tended to work from about 10am to noon as a server mostly and then from noon to three as primarily a bartender. The bar both he and Adam worked at had a healthy lunch crowd and was known for their seafood chowders and sandwiches. It was pleasant and a nice change from working at the coffee shop where he’d worked a few shifts after Rachel refused to let him work at the diner she and Santana worked at when he didn’t get back together with Blaine.

He’d been working as a bartender for about four months when December rolled around and Kurt worked his first batch of nights and Kurt first questioned his job…at least the bartending part of it.

The first night he worked wasn’t actually at the bar but was done as part of the bar’s catering services. The young lady who worked as the secretary for the catering department somehow double booked a mid-December night and the regular catering crew was going to cater the wedding, which was slightly bigger but more complicated due to the venue. The other party was an Office Christmas party for some law firm. It was still a party of over two hundred, but involved finger foods and drinks mostly.

Kurt’s show was training an understudy that could walk into and cover the majority of the male bit parts and so when the bar owner asked, Kurt called and got the understudy to take his place that night and he and Adam took bartending spots at the office party.

It worked out well. They added a third potential bartender who was mostly there as a server, and Kurt could switch and be a server if needed. They went with three other servers who were servers alone. The majority of the food had been made ahead but the three members who were servers alone could make food on site if need be. It was a good set up, and with the van full of food and enough materials to create 100 extra items of several of their offerings the emergency team was set.

There was also enough alcohol to get 600 people thoroughly drunk. Kurt understood the necessity. One had to have all the basics bases for mixed drinks and the good stuff for the not so mixed drinks and then the basics for those who just wanted something like beer. It just seemed overwhelming when he was helping move everything in to the large ballroom/boardroom/wherever room the party was being based out of.

Set up wasn’t a problem, although the girl who showed them to room they were setting up in was annoying and oblivious. The group catering worked together well and could all follow directions. The first hour of the party was fine. It was mostly a come in and out thing for the first few hours and then a more serious gathering as the work day ended. For that last scheduled few hours they were simply to keep food flowing as the office played a few games and did their gift exchanges.

Kurt’s problems started about an hour in. As people were coming in and out, most were grabbing drinks and a snack and chatting for a few before going back and finishing their daily work. One group of young female workers came in and the ring leader of the giggling gaggle dared her friends to ask for the naughtiest named drink they could think of, which was obnoxious to begin with. And Kurt did OK for about the first four drinks…a Bend Over Shirley didn’t faze him at all except he had to look up what it was made with and a Sex on The Beach just had him rolling his eyes. The next two weren’t even ones he considered having a naughty name…but then he was pretty certain both the girls who ordered those two hadn’t even had anything to drink before in the first place and he was tempted to ask for ID. Then the ringleader sauntered over and ordered a Creamy Pussy and Kurt blushed as he made it. The other three in the group ordered drinks trying to make him blush again. They pouted when Angel’s Tit, ordered by the dark-haired girl with the cross around her neck and Red Headed Slut, ordered by the red head, just made him roll his eyes and laughed when the blond that reminded Kurt so much of Quinn he nearly called her Quinn ordered a Tight Snatch and Kurt face palmed.

Had it just been the girls, Kurt could have maintained composure throughout the evening. Heck, had it just stayed at random strangers trying to make him blush after word got around that one of the bartenders blushed like a virgin when sexy drinks were ordered…Kurt would have been fine.

It didn’t.

The next few sets of younger folks coming down to get their drinks and snacks before the party fully started at the end of the work day played the same game…make the youngest bartender blush. And although for the most part he did not…there were some requests that always got to him. Adam and the other bartender thought it was funny but made sure Kurt knew they had his back and wouldn’t let things go too far.

Kurt was just finishing up a Big O for a very nerdy looking man who was laughing hysterically at Kurt’s pink cheeks as he made the drink while the guys around him made moaning noises when he heard his name called.

“Hey Kurt, how about a Blow Job just for me? I always thought you’d be rather good at them.”

Kurt spun to look at the person who spoke and nearly dropped the drink he’d just made.

“Thad. How nice to see you.”

“I always thought it a shame Blaine kept you for himself instead of bringing you around to have fun with us. He insisted though that you be kept away from the fun, that you weren’t entertainment. He said that he needed to cultivate you properly, since you were not a private school kid and not used to the concept of Bros helping Bros. I missed him when he started to date you and stopped coming around for fun.” Thad said with a sigh. “He looked so pretty on his knees. Did he ever start giving blow jobs? He always refused with us, but he liked to wear our release. Does he still look pretty covered in cum?”

“Does your boss know you speak like this in public?” Kurt shot back, pushing the drink in his hand towards the man who ordered it. His back was straight and tense and he lifted his chin high. “Now what sort of drink did you want?”

The biting tone of Kurt’s voice brought Adam over to see what was up, mostly because he was the only one brave enough to do so.

“Who said I was asking for a drink? I’m sure Blaine wouldn’t mind.” Thad said.

“Problem, Kurt?” Adam said stepping up behind him.

“Umm, not really. Adam, meet Thad. We attended Dalton together.” Kurt said.

“Was that your little private school where you all pretended to be posh and tried desperately to attain the class that naturally comes to us Brits?” Adam asked. “Americans pretending to be proper school boys are so amusing.”

Kurt snickered. “Yes, that is the one. Thad was one of the council members of the Warblers.” 

“Ah, the A Capella choir that never utilized a countertenor when they had him, especially one with the unique ability to switch voices without much notice and who was able to sing in a deep voice as well, not even as a proper fill.”

“Yes, that one.” Kurt said.

Adam just nodded.

“He was one of those who adored Blaine.” Kurt said.

Adam snorted. “Ah.”

“Apparently Blaine wasn’t as innocent as he kept trying to make himself out to be while we were dating. Of course, that makes sense considering how short of a time it took for him to cheat after I moved here. Thad also thinks we are still together.” Kurt said.

Adam snorted again.

Kurt turned to Thad. “Can I get you a drink? By the way, I haven’t dated Blaine since October of Blaine’s senior year. I like my boyfriend dedicated to me, not having sex with me and everyone else. And I don’t see why anyone wants to have sex with Blaine anyway…he’s dull in the bedroom. Altogether, he’s boring and dull. If you found him fun, you must be just as boring and dull. I’d offer to show you some excitement, but like I said…I’m a one guy kind of person and so my excitement will be saved for him. Drink?”

Thad bristled and several of those he was standing with chuckled.

“How dare you!” Thad snarled before he stalked off.

Kurt’s posture fell and he sighed. “And now I’m going to be fired.”

“No. Probably not. Enough people were near-by who heard the exchange to vouch for you. How about you go do some serving and check on the food for a few and let Jamie get teased for a while?” Adam said.

Kurt nodded and went over to check the tables with the food and take platters around to groups standing talking. In the group standing closest to the door were Nick and Jeff.

“Kurt! I thought Thad must have been delusional when he said you were here and were being rude and he wanted you gone.”

“No, I’m here. And he was the one being rude. Although, I was a bit rude back, I’m afraid.” Kurt said.

Nick laughed. “He always is. He forgets this isn’t Dalton anymore and he isn’t still a teen. Needs to check his attitude and privilege at the door, that one does. The only reason he hasn’t been fired yet is because Mother is friends with his mom and feels badly for him. He’s had such a hard time of it recently, you know, what with his folks divorce and his father running of with his 20 yr. old secretary. Mom fails to realize Thad didn’t care, he only moved here with his mom because his tuition comes through his grandfather on her side currently, and Thad was also having sex with said secretary. He has already been written up for sexual harassment twice and been the reason we have all had to attend seminars on appropriate work behavior four times.”

Kurt smiled. “What would it take to add a third write up?”

“No way! I mean, now that I see you here I’d guess that you were the youngest bartender they were talking about teasing but did he do something other than that?” Jeff asked.

“There would have been no problem if it had been ‘make the bartender’ blush banter. He insinuated that he wasn’t asking for a drink and explained Blaine’s old activities. Adam backed me up though; it was probably Adam’s comments that upset him most. He considers Dalton boys on a whole to be just playing pretend at trying to be proper school boys. He’s a Brit. He also had some choice words about the Warblers.”

Nick started to laugh. “That would do it. Thad even refers to Dalton as a ‘posh boarding school on par with those overseas’ when talking about where he went to school.”

“If his fuss gets listened to, we’ll make sure Nick’s mom knows there was more to his story. She is already a bit annoyed because she heard some of the aides talking about trying to make you blush and betting on it.”

“Nick’s mom?” Kurt asked.

“Yeah, Nick’s mom is one of the ‘sons’ in Stockton, Stockton, Warrington and Sons. His grandpa is one of the Stocktons.”

“Why on earth did you go to school in Ohio?” Kurt asked incredulously. “Just….why?”

Nick started laughing again. “God, I forgot how entertaining talking to you is. Mother was practicing in Ohio when I started Dalton and decided that I should finish school there. So she took off and had another baby before she was too old to even imagine it and then when I graduated we moved back to New York. Since Carter is five years younger than me, it didn’t interfere with his schooling.”

“Is it Jeff with the older siblings, then? I never could remember, half the time I never really knew who Blaine was actually talking about, come to think about it.”

“We both had older siblings…well one in my case.” Nick said. “Jillian makes number five. But Mother finally got her little princess to pamper and dress up and so she is content. Andrew is older than me and Jack is younger than Carter by just a year…he was an Opps baby.”

“And I have a ridiculous amount of siblings, step-siblings, and half-siblings.” Jeff said. “I was able to go to Dalton because my grandfather on my father’s side liked me…I am the only one of my dad’s kids born completely in wedlock according to my grandfather. I have two full brothers, but grandfather doesn’t like them so they don’t count.”

Kurt nodded. “You were the one who confused me when Blaine was trying to explain one day…or rather Blaine was gossiping about it and wanted me to think badly about you due to the fact your family was so large and different. He kept trying to explain relationships and not understanding why I wasn’t horrified. I was just confused to why Blaine was horrified and how some of the people he was talking about were actually related.”

“Yeah, Blaine had issues with most families bigger than mom dad and kid…including his own. Families with more than one kid don’t give kids enough attention, don’t you know?” Jeff said.

Kurt snorted. “I’m not sure single child families always give that single kid enough attention, either. Parents work, sometimes there is just one. People have hobbies or are just busy.”

Nick nodded along. “Yes, well, Blaine lived in his own little world where reality often didn’t enter. Furthermore his only brother is so much older than him he was for the most part an only child. Cooper is a full 11 years older; don’t let either lie to you. I mean we all heard how much Blaine was ‘pushed aside’ for Cooper, but the reality was Blaine’s folks pampered them both and the ONLY time Blaine was ‘pushed aside’ was when what Cooper was doing was something like graduation. Furthermore Blaine’s nannies also doted on him and he often bragged about the attention he got until his mom finally decided he was too old for a nanny...at age 14.”

Kurt laughed. “Oddly that explains so much. Now I just need to figure out why Blaine cannot cook unless it is a huge amount.”

“Oh, that one is easy. He learned to cook at Dalton, and you always cooked enough of whatever you made for half your floor mates.” Jeff said.

Kurt laughed again. “That makes so much sense.” He caught Adam waving at him. “I’m supposed to be working, not chatting, so I’d best get back to work. Tell the others Hi for me, at least those who might care. It was great seeing you two, though.”

Kurt finished a round of picking up empty glasses and plates before heading back behind the bar. The time he’d been out serving had been long enough for the ‘make the bartender blush’ dares and bets to die off and the rest of the evening was pretty enjoyable. Even meeting Nick’s mom who gushed over how he was still every bit as adorable as when Nick talked about him all the time when he was at Dalton wasn’t so bad…and they ended up with a huge bonus which they all got to split at the end of the day.

The next time Kurt worked evenings was at the bar less than a week later. It was Kurt’s night off from the theater and generally his day off from work as well. He normally used it for study groups and school work and laundry and whatever else needed done. But the semester was over so when his boss called and asked him to cover the bar due to more than two-thirds his staff being out with food poisoning after Grace Hutchins’s threw her boyfriend Bruce, the head waiter for the evening staff, a Birthday Party that was open to all employees, Kurt agreed to work. Kurt hadn’t been able to go since he was at the theater and had just assumed only Adam had gotten ill. Adam, it seemed, had a light case of the food poisoning compare to most the others.

So Kurt went to work instead of wrapping Christmas Gifts. He was working with Byron, who he often worked with during the afternoons…and Morris, who he had never worked with before.

Byron was a nice man, but not usually very flashy. He could do tricks as he poured, he could make a show of it, but he generally didn’t unless asked. He’d been working the job a bit over a year while going to university for international business. Kurt wasn’t very good at the showman part of the job yet, but he could do a little bit of it. He was learning during the downtime in the afternoons; if they managed to get any. Morris, on the other hand, very much thought bartending should be performance art and had no patience with people who didn’t make it so…even trainees. He insisted all drinks made at the bar be done so in an entertainment show…and enjoyed pointing out that no one was there to say otherwise. Kurt’s evening was a constant stream of being snipped at for being a failure and being told to quit now while he hadn’t made a complete fool out of himself yet and locked himself into a job that he would be a failure at for life and watching Byron being tormented by this coworker. Meanwhile, the wait at the bar for drinks was getting ridiculous and Kurt was getting a headache. After being talked into doing tricks for an order of drinks that was quite massive and should have been just made quickly and efficiently and then listening to Morris telling everyone watching what Kurt was doing wrong and how it really should be done…Kurt lost it on the man.

“Listen,” Kurt snapped, setting the bottles on the counter hard enough to make the glasses sitting there jump. “I haven’t even been able to legally drink for a year yet and have been doing this for FOUR months. I like doing it, usually it is fun…rarely do I have to deal with people who are extremely drunk or even who are drunk enough to require their entertainment in the form of spinning and flying bottles. Make no mistake. I am an entertainer. I just do the majority of MY work on the stage. I don’t need the oooos and ahhs of drunken rabble to feed my ego. And as skilled as a bartender is…if this is all you do, then own that and do it well. Most of us do OTHER things as well…and the certification to do this was a hell of a lot easier to get than my mechanics certification or getting into NYADA…so back off.”

Morris snarled and headed back to the office area and Kurt and Byron finished making the drinks for all the orders that had been waiting, sans flash and performance so that they could get them out quicker.

Morris reappeared an hour later, sulking and sullen…and the tricks for the evening were halted in favor of filling orders efficiently. Kurt watched as the bouncers halted a fist fight over who was going to pick up the tab for a round of drinks when a third person in the group had already covered it, stopped a fight at the pool tables, halted a very drunk lady from playing darts, and escorted out no less than fourteen teens who weren’t even to college age yet. He helped tuck a lady into her dress after she flopped out when she felt out of her chair…and called a cab for her and her party, which tripled in number before the cab got there because she was part of a bridal party and the brides husband to be came to find them after his bride to be drunk dialed him and jabbered to him about all the men trying to get into her panties. On the good note the stag party was able to get the girls all back to their hotels. He also got to see late night closing in action…the whining about leaving, the too drunk to move, the off key singing and all the nasty clean up needed.

There were five people left in the bar, all of whom were waiting for rides. Kurt had finished mopping around the darts and pool tables. Morris was still sulking at the bar area. Byron was finishing his mopping up around the seating areas.

“You said you were an entertainer, kid. The piano is free…or there is the karaoke machine. Entertain us.” Byron said.

Kurt nodded and opened the piano.

Byron laughed when the first strains of Kurt’s first song choice started. “The Piano Man?”

Kurt laughed and nodded and started to sing. He went from Piano Man to several Elton John songs.

“That what they teach you at your fancy little school?” Morris shouted.

Kurt turned and glared. He stood up and hit the note to key in Send Him Home from Les Mis, then On My Own from Fame and Defining Gravity.

“This is just my day job.” Kurt said. “Tonight is my night off and that is why I’m working. Sure, right now it’s only a bit part …chorus and about four lines, but it is a show on a stage that people come to see.”

Byron smiled as the customers still there clapped for Kurt. Morris slammed the glasses he was washing down and stalked off.

Kurt softly sang songs the people still there shouted out, grateful for his mother’s eclectic taste in music and that his dad let him take piano lessons until his teacher couldn’t teach him farther. The gentleman three sheets to the wind at the bar had a liking for songs like ‘You Light Up My Life’ and ‘Those Were The Days’ and ‘The Rose’. The man nearly passed out in the booth by the door was partial to Beatles Songs. The guy the bouncer was sitting with only requested John Denver songs. As rides came and collected those last few people Kurt closed up the piano and went to finish up the cleanup at the bar.

He and Byron worked at the bar until everything was put away for the night and then went and checked on how the kitchen staff was doing. Morris was in there, ranting at one of the chefs. Kurt helped the dishwasher finish up his last run and then clocked out. Bryon and Morris were in a deep discussion.

Kurt was honestly worried about his job when he got to work the next afternoon, especially when he saw the owner would be working with him behind the bar.

“Kurt, how have you liked working nights?” His bossed asked as soon as Kurt clocked in.

Kurt snorted. “Do I need to?”

His boss laughed and Kurt’s worry drained away.

“Definitely not. I generally have no problem finding evening bartenders. This morning and early afternoon shift is where I have issues. I just know you have classes and might someday like nights and evenings. And the later workers make much better money in tips.”

Kurt nodded. “I did notice that, although I was surprised. I didn’t seem to be what was wanted.”

“Did you feel you weren’t wanted by the costumers or by your coworkers…or maybe just by Morris?”

Kurt blushed. “I guess…just by Morris, but he is the regular staff.”

“He doesn’t usually work the main bar though.”

“He doesn’t?” Kurt asked.

“No, he usually works the bar in the back room where we do things like Bridal showers or birthday parties, or other gatherings that are either private and about the show or large enough for private quarters but small enough that making getting drinks a show won’t be a hassle. We aren’t really a show bar. First, we are generally too busy and secondly, our space is actually too small for a lot of big tricks. And third…our customers…the regulars…have never expected the tricks and bling, so they prefer fast to flashy. So…what I value more…and what our customers value more…is knowing how to mix a good drink with speed and efficiency.”

“Oh.” Kurt said.

“Kurt, you are a valuable member of my staff. And I’d love for you to work nights sometimes, if only on the days our piano man is not in house or leaves early. I got several compliments about you from regular customers today and Byron always likes working with you. Don’t let an unhappy soul ruin a good job when everyone else wants you there. You have potential, Kid…and this is the type of job you’ll always be able to find work doing.”

Kurt smiled.

“I guess I could fill in during nights if I had to, but I really do like the hours I usually work.” Kurt said.

“And I like that you like them. I would love it if you could fill in more evening when needed, though.”

“I might be willing. I guess neither night was all bad. Maybe not even half bad. And I could always just suck it up and remember no one pushes a Hummel around, if it gets bad again.”

“That’s the spirit. I’ll put your name on the sub list for nights then, with the hours you could be available.”

Kurt nodded.

“Thanks, Sir.”

“Anytime, Kid. Anytime.”

Kurt went back to work, filling orders that were coming in from a wedding luncheon. Yeah, he liked bartending well enough to deal with the annoying parts after all.


End file.
